


Vanduk's Glitch

by B0bby22



Series: Vanduk's Life [5]
Category: Niche (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Simulation, glitch - Freeform, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Vanduk just got back from being reborn, as well as putting up with Vanku, but now he and his helpers have another problem on their paws. A glitch in the system.





	Vanduk's Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> We're back at it again :-)

_"Let me take a look at it."_

Vanduk walks to the hologram. It looks pretty normal so far. The other three follow him, watching. He shoos the hologram away, looking at the world the glitch is supposedly in. He searched around the island until he spots a nichling. Anameko. She's newborn. She's the first in the tribe to have a toxic body. Her green eyes are like a dull spruce tree. Her fur radiates with magenta and spotty black warning dots on her back. Both her diggers paws held some hefty nails that couldn't be supported by her skinny hind legs. Her tail barely grew any fur. Other than that, she seemed generic and normal. That is until Vanduk looked at the bottom left corner of the screen. The arrow seems to notice it too. Her head is floating off her body, and with every click on the nichlings, their heads float more and more. Higher and higher, lower and lower, growing bigger than smaller. It was an odd and creepy glitch.

Vanduk shudders.

_"A glitch indeed."_

Ralako scratches her head.

"Is it really harming anyone?"

_"Not really."_

Kirvan rolls his eyes.

"Then let's forget about it. It's not hurting anyone at all, so why should we care?"

Ralako barks back at him.

"Because it could grow into something worse! Plus, other glitches and maybe even viruses can get through."

"Fair enough."

He sighs, walking off to a different hologram he was dealing with. Nutakir walks closer to it, looking at Vanduk then back at the screen.

"If you don't mind, sir-"

Vanduk looks at him.

"May I check it out?"

He cocks an eyebrow.

_"Check it out?"_

"Spectate it I mean. I can watch them in real time. I can spectate her and how she affects the world. I mean, I bet they're not even aware of a glitch... Non-the-less, that they're in a simulation."

Vanduk shrugs.

_"Why not. Maybe you can help out with solving the problem."_

He smiles, pats his back, and then walks off. Nutakir smiles back then looks at the hologram. He digs his nails into the screen, feeling the vibrations of static flow into him, absorbing data. His fur puffs up a little as he closes his eyes, focusing. He takes steady breaths and opens his eyes again. Instead of them being yellow, they're glowing white. They're blind to the reality around him, but not to the world in front of him.

He watches them as if a ghost would. Walking around and phasing through physical objects. He has no control, no power, only the ability to hear and see. Anameko is a small, fragile newborn. Her mother is nearby, watching her closely. She's obviously afraid of her daughter but she doesn't hate her. The father is nowhere to be seen. Nutakir walks closer to her, inspecting her.

**What do you do?**


End file.
